Le bruit de l'eau sur les pavés
by Oncle B
Summary: Pars Stefan. Ne te retourne pas. Je viendrais te chercher. D'ici là, fuis. Depuis trois ans, il fait ce qu'il lui a dit et fuit sans un regard en arrière. Mais peut-être est-il temps de rentrer chez lui. Home. OS


Stefan jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre et empoigna sa veste d'un geste sûr. Dehors, le soleil brillait mais il se rendit rapidement compte que l'air était lourd. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il s'en doutait, mais il allait y avoir de l'orage.

Il tourna dans la rue pavée et plissa les yeux, momentanément aveuglé par le soleil. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette ville. Trop petite, trop vieille, trop pavée. Elle lui rappelait les anciens temps, ceux où il portait des smokings comme maintenant il enfilait un jeans. Ca lui rappelait Chicago et la prohibition.

Alors il était à l'affut du moindre signe, mais pour l'instant rien ne permettait de savoir si quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé. Ca faisait cinq mois déjà, et il commençait à s'impatienter. Ici, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Et son terrain de chasse était parmi un des plus petits qu'il avait jamais arpenté. Au premier signe suspect il décollerait, mais pour l'instant il n'avait rien pu relever d'inquiétant.

Jusqu'à ces derniers jours.

Presque trente-six heures auparavant, il avait sentit comme un changement dans l'air, mais il n'avait pas su déterminer si c'était du au temps orageux ou non. Il avait déjà eu des faux départs dans d'autres endroits et il savait que plus il bougeait plus il était repérable.

Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'avait voulu dire Rebekah en soupirant que la fuite était épuisante. La cavale lui bouffait toute son énergie. Il n'avait pas arrêté de se nourrir d'humains et sa consommation augmentait en fréquence au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ca faisait trois ans déjà qu'il était parti. A quelques jours près. Il n'était plus à compter les jours, mais se référait aux saisons. C'était plus facile, et le nombre était plus faible, ce qui étrangement lui faisait du bien.

Même si c'était stupide, parce qu'une heure ne passait pas plus vite que soixante minutes.

Il sentit ses mâchoires se contracter et sut qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un autre sujet de réflexion. Ressasser tout ça ne l'aidait pas. En fait, ça empirait même les choses.

Il ne savait plus s'il était content ou non de se rappeler, maintenant. Il ne savait plus et ça le mettait en rage.

Il accéléra le pas tout en veillant à garder une vitesse humaine. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup dans le coin et il devait faire profil bas. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il était trop visible aux Etats-Unis et avait donc pris un aller simple pour Barcelone, d'où il avait gagné Rome en forçant des vacanciers en camping-car à le faire passer pour un cousin. Il y était resté trois jours avant de prendre un train pour Naples, d'où il avait gagné la Corse. Un pêcheur l'avait emmené jusque la côte française et il l'avait regagnée à la nage en tirant derrière lui un petit sac à dos.

Il n'avait rien emporté avec lui.

Dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, il avait brûlé les vêtements qu'il portait ce soir là. Ils étaient pleins de sang de toute façon, et son écharpe était trop visible. C'était un cadeau, c'était bien dommage, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Il sentit ses yeux frémir en y repensant et sut qu'il allait être en retard. Il obliqua vers la gauche et emprunta une ruelle qui s'écartait de la rue principale. Plus loin, sur la droite, il y avait une petite boutique de thé inconnue des non-initiés qui était déserte la majorité du temps. Et la caissière avait un goût délicieux. Elle était son en-cas préféré, et ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'était pas passé. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de prendre des habitudes, mais s'il ne buvait pas il allait perdre le contrôle. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il entra dans la boutique, soulagé. Elle était vide et il attendit quelques secondes avant que la caissière apparaisse.

« Mon client préféré. De quoi as-tu envie, cette fois-ci ?

- Quelque chose d'épicé. »

Sa voix était rauque, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se contrôler longtemps. Son odeur lui donnait vraiment faim.

« Tu es seule aujourd'hui ? »

Il murmura presque mais elle répondit avec une bonne humeur à laquelle il s'habituait doucement. Elle avait les cheveux roux et des grains de beauté jusque sur les lèvres. Elle se retourna pour scanner ses étagères d'un œil connaisseur.

« Oui, la mère est chez mon frère. »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper une boite verte posée sur la plus haute étagère et lui refit face pour la déposer sur le comptoir. Elle était perdue au moment où elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il se concentra et lui ordonna, ses canines descendant doucement : « Reste calme. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il décrocha, agressif.

« J'arrive, j'ai un empêchement. D'accord, sur la place. »

Agacé, il rangea son téléphone, regarda la fille qui attendait, les yeux dans le vague, qu'il lève la compulsion.

« Reste là et ne fais rien. Si le téléphone sonne, réponds que tu n'es pas disponible et que tu rappelleras. »

Il alla à la porte presque d'un bond et retourna le signe qui signalait la fermeture de la boutique avant d'aller s'asseoir derrière le comptoir. Il plia ses genoux, y posa ses coudes et baissa la tête, laissant les souvenirs de cette nuit là remonter à la surface, arrêtant de se battre contre eux pour quelques instants.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu aussi peur. Ils étaient partout et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qui ils étaient et la façon dont leur attaque était organisée. Aucun d'entre eux n'y arrivait et ils passaient leur temps à éviter le pire sans réussir à prévoir le futur mouvement de leurs adversaires. Il y avait eu une explosion, Caroline avait crié, il s'était retourné mais une deuxième explosion l'avait projeté contre le mur. Il s'était relevé et à peine était-il à couvert que deux vampires nouveaux-nés s'étaient jetés sur lui. Il avait eu le dessus, mais ils étaient clairement beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu'ils s'en sortent comme ça.

Et puis il y avait eu le sang. Tellement de sang que l'air en était saturé. Il avait eu peur pour Elena mais il semblait qu'elle n'avait rien. En tout cas il ne reconnaissait pas son odeur. Il espérait qu'elle avait déjà démarré quand l'attaque avait commencé, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Le plancher de la pièce menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment et il se dépêchait vers les escaliers quand Damon le plaqua au mur, lui évitant ainsi de se faire embrocher par ce qui ressemblait à un tisonnier.

« Pars Stefan ! »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de protester que déjà son frère avait disparu. Il était complètement perdu, il y avait trop de bruit, trop de sang, trop de mouvements pour qu'il arrive à analyser ce qui se passait. Il était désorienté et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui l'effrayait le plus. C'est là qu'il le vit, et il comprit que si son cœur avait pu battre alors il se serait calmé un peu.

Il allait bien.

Il l'avait plaqué au mur derrière lui et lui avait demandé de partir. Il avait refusé. Pas sans lui. Pas sans les autres. Et il avait commencé à paniquer quand il avait compris ce qu'il allait faire. C'était cette panique qu'il ressentait maintenant. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle lui nouait la gorge et l'empêchait de bouger. Il avait eu envie de supplier, de lui dire n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de faire ça, mais la peur l'avait arrêté et, impuissant, il s'était laissé faire. Ses pupilles s'étaient agrandies et il avait su que c'était trop tard.

« Pars Stefan. A partir de maintenant tu es en cavale. Ne te retourne pas. Je viendrais te chercher. D'ici là, fuis. »

Il avait essayé de protester mais déjà l'autre l'avait relâché et s'était écarté pour lui laisser le passage. Il avait sentit le désespoir l'envahir alors que ses pas l'emmenaient malgré lui vers une sortie. Il avait tué trois autres vampires sur son chemin, sans vraiment avoir conscience de ses actes. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas laisser les autres se battre sans lui, il ne voulait pas les laisser derrière sans les aider, sans savoir s'ils allaient bien.

Pourtant, il était parti, incapable de se retourner.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé et sentit la main de la fille sur son épaule. Il l'attrapa sans douceur et mordit son poignet. Docile, elle se laissa faire alors qu'il aspirait son sang avec force.

Il réussit à s'en détacher pour la fixer droit dans les yeux : « tu te rappelleras que je suis passé et que j'ai acheté le sachet que tu as préparé. Tu t'es sentie mal peu après et tu n'as pas eu le temps d'arriver au téléphone. »

Elle acquiesça et il la mordit à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relâche contre lui. Il en avait pris plus que d'habitude, mais elle se remettrait sans doute. Il vérifierait en rentrant que quelqu'un l'avait trouvée et si non il appellerait lui même une ambulance.

Il se lécha les lèvres et la déposa devant le comptoir pour que son corps soit visible de l'extérieur. Il aimait bien ses grains de beauté. Elle ne lui rappelait personne, et c'était une qualité non négligeable. Elle ne méritait sans doute pas qu'il la traite comme ça.

Il renifla et déposa un billet de vingt sur le comptoir avant d'empocher un petit sachet et de sortir dans la rue. Il se rappela à temps qu'il devait retrouver Julia sur la place et plus à l'université. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il ne pouvait pas obliger tous les gens qu'il croisait à l'oublier, et la couverture parfaite était celle d'un étudiant Erasmus. Il allait de campus en campus en utilisant ses acquis pour se fondre dans la masse.

Il était étranger : il n'avait pas à cacher son accent, il pouvait faire des erreurs en mettant ça sur le compte d'habitudes sociales différentes, il pouvait rester vague sur ses origines et passer son temps à faire la fête et surtout il pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain.

Julia était une étudiante allemande qui passait six mois dans la ville pour apprendre le français. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et plats et était un peu ronde, mais elle parlait pour deux et se languissait d'amour pour une de ses camarades de classe allemande. C'est pour ça qu'il la tolérait, d'ailleurs. Elle était amie avec d'autres étudiants, avec qui il s'affichait de temps en temps pour faire bonne mesure. Karl, un suédois piercé à la lèvre et avec les cheveux bleus. Joseph, un russe au visage rouge qui riait en silence et grognait lorsqu'il était content de lui. Morgan. Morgan était un cubain basané qui ne parlait jamais mais ne quittait pas Joseph d'une semelle.

Stefan l'aimait bien parce qu'il ne parlait pas.

Son frère lui manquait. Caroline lui manquait – ils s'entendaient curieusement mieux depuis qu'il buvait du sang humain parce qu'elle _comprenait_. Elena lui manquait, aussi – il supposait qu'elle était avec Damon maintenant et il s'efforçait de ne pas trop y penser. Il pensait par contre à Rebekah parfois, et curieusement aussi à Alaric. Peut-être que Mystic Falls lui manquait, tout simplement. Et puis, il y avait…

Il ne laissait jamais ses pensées dériver de ce côté là. La chaleur de son corps et le poids de ses mains sur sa peau. Il avait laissé ça le détruire les premiers jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive le mot de son frère, le mot qui lui disait 'Tout le monde va bien', celui qui ne voulait rien dire et qui, il l'espérait, signifiait tout. Il était parti alors – si Damon savait où il était n'importe qui pouvait le deviner.

Il n'avait reçu aucun signe de vie depuis.

Il s'efforça de se recomposer une expression neutre dès qu'il arriva sur la place. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il venait de déraper. Il s'arrêta un instant et repéra facilement le petit groupe d'amis. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait partie d'un groupe depuis qu'il avait quitté Mystic Falls et il supposait que malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas la ville ça lui faisait du bien. Il n'avait de véritable lien avec aucun d'entre eux bien sûr, mais c'était parfois agréable d'avoir le sentiment d'être attendu. Il recommença à marcher lorsque Karl l'aperçut et lui fit de grands signes. Karl n'avait pas peur d'être vu.

Il était à peine arrivé qu'il remarqua l'absence de Julia.

« L'allemande est au téléphone avec sa rose des sables. Karl et moi, pauvres capitalistes, devons visiter la banque. Tu prends Morgan avec toi et tu lui tiens la main pour traverser – Morgan lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule mais la petite étincelle présente dans le fond de son œil montrait qu'il avait compris la plaisanterie – et on se retrouve tous au restaurant grec. »

Il avait toujours trouvé que Joseph – en plus d'avoir un humour particulier – parlait étonnamment bien le français pour un russe. Il s'était avéré que son père était diplomate et qu'il avait vécu en France, plus jeune.

Il attendit que Karl arrête d'essayer d'enfiler un bracelet en cuir à Morgan, qui n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le repousser complètement et se détournait simplement chaque fois que le suédois était sur le point de réussir. Stefan fit alors ce qu'il faisait la plupart du temps dans ces cas là : il plaqua un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres et se plongea dans un monde à part. Il entendait un robinet couler et il était sûr que cet autre petit suintement était celui d'un restaurateur peu scrupuleux qui coupait son vin à l'eau.

Il était furieux d'avoir été mis de côté. Parfois la rage le suffoquait et il commençait à détruire son mobilier. Une fois il avait projeté une commode contre un mur et elle avait littéralement explosé. Le temps qu'il avait passé à retirer toutes les échardes de bois de sa peau avait suffit à ce qu'il ne récidive pas. Il ne comprenait pas que personne ne soit venu le chercher.

Trois ans.

Il avait pourtant dit qu'il viendrait. Il n'aurait pas dit ça si ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne l'aurait pas laissé se souvenir, il l'aurait fait oublier, encore une fois. Ou est-ce qu'il était assez cruel pour le laisser comme ça ? Non. Parfois, il se demandait à quel point ses souvenirs avaient déformés le son de sa voix et la couleur de ses yeux, et il le haïssait. D'être seul, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'ils devenaient. Combien de temps il allait continuer à fuir.

Morgan entra dans son champ de vision périphérique et il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient seuls au milieu de la place. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se relâche comme ça. Il se remit en marche et fit signe au cubain de le suivre d'un signe de tête. Il était surpris qu'il le suive sans sembler protester. Morgan était la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui pouvait protester en silence.

Stefan s'obligea à rester attentif et bien que son regard fixe le sol il restait à l'écoute. Ils marchaient côte à côte et en silence depuis quelques minutes en descendant la rue piétonne vers le restaurant où Joseph avait décidé de manger lorsqu'il l'entendit. Ce n'était rien qu'un souffle, un de ceux qu'on a lorsqu'on étouffe un rire alors qu'il a à peine commencé, suivi du claquement d'un clapet de téléphone qu'on rabat. Il connaissait ce souffle.

Il se retourna vivement vers l'étroite ruelle sur sa droite. Il avait toujours tendance à l'oublier. Le monde s'arrêta de tourner.

Il était là.

Devant lui alors qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de lui en trois ans. Devant lui alors qu'il y a quelques minutes il n'était même pas sûr qu'il était encore en vie – façon de parler. Là.

Il le regarda s'approcher un peu, jusqu'à se tenir à quelques pas de lui.

« C'est fini Stefan. Tu peux arrêter de fuir. Si tu veux, tu peux rentrer à la maison. »

Stefan pris une longue inspiration et sentit sa panique le quitter. Il redevenait lui, il reprenait le contrôle de son corps et de toutes ses émotions. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le soulagement l'envahir. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se mêlait à la joie et à la colère. Celle ci enfla et il se sentit brûler de rage lorsque finalement il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

« Hello, love. »

Ce fut comme s'il lui lançait un poignard en plein cœur. Ses lèvres, qui remontaient lentement en un rictus ironique. Ses yeux, du même bleu profond dont il se rappelait. Sa voix, son accent.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait bougé avant de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il colla son corps au sien violemment et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Il noua ses bras autour de ses épaules et laissa sa bouche descendre dans son cou où il respira son odeur à pleins poumons, les yeux fermés. Il lui avait _manqué_.

Il réagit en sentant ses mains se poser sur ses hanches avant de doucement entourer sa taille. Il perdit contenance et repoussa l'autre, le plaquant au mur de brique de la ruelle à une vitesse surhumaine. En cet instant il ne se souciait plus de se faire repérer, il avait oublié que Morgan l'accompagnait une minute plus tôt – en fait il avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de Morgan. Il se sentait vivre et il se sentait en colère.

Il se colla à l'autre doucement, laissant leurs corps s'épouser, et il l'enferma entre ses avant-bras, qu'il posa à plat contre le mur de chaque côté de son visage. Il sentit ses mains reprendre leur place dans son dos et il se rendit compte qu'elles tremblaient un peu. Il le regarda dans les yeux et sa fureur sembla se canaliser d'elle-même.

Dans son regard, il y avait pardon. Il y avait je suis content de te voir. Il y avait pardonne moi. Il y avait enfin. Il y avait c'est fini. Il y avait tu m'as _tellement_ manqué.

Il sentit son emprise sur son corps changer et sut qu'il rendait les armes. Il arrêtait de se battre. Ils se disputeraient plus tard, sans doute, dans quelques jours, une fois qu'ils se seraient retrouvés. Pour l'instant, il avait des questions à lui poser, des choses à lui dire.

« Klaus. »

Il reconnut à peine sa propre voix. Rauque, et pleine d'une retenue qui, s'il avait été humain et pas l'odieux vampire qu'il se plaisait à incarner, aurait été prise pour une émotion si intense qu'elle le rapprochait des larmes. Presque suppliante.

Klaus l'embrassa alors et cette fois Stefan mit plus de retenue à son baiser, prenant le temps de le redécouvrir, de réapprendre son goût et la texture de ses lèvres. Il gronda entre leurs bouches et s'autorisa à se relâcher.

L'hybride était là. Il allait pouvoir rentrer, retrouver sa vie, sa maison, sa ville, son frère, ses amis, son Klaus. A lui. Tout ce qui lui avait manqué pendant trois ans sans qu'il puisse les retrouver. Il allait pouvoir offrir un verre de mauvais bourbon à Ric, écouter Caroline raconter ce que ce stupide Lockwood – qui avait intérêt à s'être calmé sur le côté adorateur d'Original de sa personnalité s'il voulait survivre – lui avait encore fait, assommer Elijah pour avoir laissé trainer les choses et serrer son frère dans ses bras. Home.

« Tu ne dis pas au revoir à ton ami ? »

Stefan se rappela soudain de Morgan et s'écarta de Klaus. Fit quelques pas. Puis il fit demi-tour et l'agrippa par le bras, le trainant littéralement derrière lui jusqu'à rejoindre la rue principale. Morgan avait l'air d'attendre, fumant distraitement une cigarette en regardant le ciel. Il baissa le regard lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent et il sourit.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes et Stefan put presque entendre Klaus sourire à son malaise. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Au revoir ? C'était d'un banal. Présenter Klaus ? A quoi bon puisqu'ils allaient partir. Morgan lui épargna la torture de prendre la parole.

« Prends soin de toi, Stefan. »

Le cubain avait une voix grave et douce, presque chantante. Stefan se rendit compte qu'il l'entendait pour la première fois. Il sourit. « Toi aussi. » Il sentit Klaus se détacher de lui et ne protesta pas lorsqu'il lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Il se retourna, le laissa le prendre par les épaules et ils se mirent doucement en route alors qu'il glissait son bras autour de la taille de l'Original, rapprochant leurs corps.

Stefan ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu à Klaus un sourire aussi sincère que celui qu'il arborait, au soleil dans cette ville qu'il avait appris à détester. Il rentrait chez lui. Il rentrait chez eux.

Dans leur dos, Morgan finit sa cigarette et se remit en marche. Il fallait réserver une table au restaurant.


End file.
